One of the most-important aspects in providing a healthy lifestyle is achieving a good night's sleep. Over the years, many people have tried to improve the quality of sleep. It is not easy to quantify the sleep one has achieved using the beds available today. Instead, a more common answer to the question, “How did you sleep last night?” is a general answer, such as “Fine.” It would be beneficial to more accurately measure the quantity and quality of sleep one is achieving. The user of the bed, or others, could then use the data to measure improvements in sleep as different approaches to improving sleep are attempted.
It would also be beneficial to interact with the bed in a more meaningful way. Today's beds offer consumers only limited opportunities to customize the bed and have it interact with their environment in some way. Consumers are now accustomed to using technology in their lives. It would be beneficial to use technology to provide consumers a way to tie the bed into other aspects of their environment.